Twisted Insurrection: Rise of the Brotherhood
by Moonreaper666
Summary: From the shadows, Nod appeared and waged total war agains't GDI for world domination. The world as we knew it, would never be the same.
1. Dawn of Nod

**For those that read my other story, Twisted Insurrection: Eternal Enemies, I had to delete it because its just overkill. Nod would have such a enormous advantage. So I made this story where there is no connections to Red Alert.**

**Operation Venomous Crossfire**

_Mexico City, Mexico (Two days before African Campaign)_

The Insurrectionist: The leaders of Latin America are meeting in Mexico City. Soldiers of Nod! Disguise yourselves as GDI and attacked the city and then retreat. Once GDI response forces engaged the Mexican Army, we shall aid them and show them that the Brotherhood of Nod can be trusted as the guardian of HUMANITY! IN THE NAME OF KANE!

Nod Guerillas: PEACE THROUGH POWER!

The Insurrectionist: Commence operation! (The army mobilizes)

Group Alpha: Commander. We've reached the city.

Mexican Security: Woaah..! Aren't you guys too much for an escort…(He sees GDI bombers attacking)

Group Alpha: Kill them all! (The Abrams and MLRs started firing. Then after fifty seconds, they retreat through the underground exit)

**Once the Mexican Army arrives they find the GDI tank division. Obviously, GDI's Abrams outperforms all other modern tanks. So I send in my troops as the equalizer! Artillery in the back and Bradley light tanks to the front. My force surrounded the flanks and rear of the GDI tanks and decimated them.**

Mexican President: Thank you commander, for you and your fighters in preserving the freedom of Latin America!

Crowd: Peace through power! Peace through power! PEACE THROUGH POWER!

**Two days later**

USA news reporter: Its only been day 1 since the Brotherhood of Nod launch its worldwide campaign of world domination. Due to the so called Desert Slaughter Incident, the countries of Latin America have pledged their loyalty to Nod. Also, Nod has made rapid gains as 60% of Western Europe and Russia along with all of Southern Europe, Africa and Australia are now under Nod control. To make things worse, large buildings know as Temple Primes have been discovered. One in South Africa, one in Sarajevo, one in Siberia, and another in Australia. It is to believed that their great leader, Kane, is in one of these massive fortresses. Furthermore, it is discovered that all Nod temples are retrofitted with nuclear launchers. Ready to strike anywhere.

The Insurrectionist: Humph…! The so called GDI is pathetic!

?: Don't worry Nikolai Gregory, GDI is finally bringing out their big guns.

The Insurrectionist: Well if it isn't Rick Mason, the commander that destroyed the GDI forces in Africa and has been promoted to third-in-command.

Rick Mason: Well I'm here for a reason. With Kane's authority I have authorized the Edict of Kane, which proportionate our troops to each commander to increase efficiency and decrease unwanted casualties.

The Insurrectionist: So?

Rick Mason: I am giving you troops and state of thee art equipment to continue your struggle for peace.

The Insurrectionist: I am… honored to be able to command the true soldiers of Nod.

Rick Mason: Because there aren't enough commanders and guerrilla fighters to accommodate the large armies of Nod effectively.

EVA: New information added to the database. Analyzing schematics

Stealth Tank MK-II-More damage and more missiles

Bradley MK-II Light Tank-Increased armour, firepower and range

Chemical Trooper-Replaces flamethrower infantry. Slows down vehicles and explodes if crushed. Also deals more damage

M121 Artillery-Better firing rate and accuracy

Chemical Tank-Replaces flame tank. Slows down vehicles. Faster, better armour, deals more damage and bigger blast radius

Apache MK-II-Same features as the ORCA but cheaper and faster to produce

Vehicles cost 100 less Tiberium credits and are produce 20% faster

Templar Commando-Enhanced Commando, with immunity to Tiberium. Resistant to anti-infantry weapons and faster movement speed and anti-tank grenades

The Insurrectionist: Thank you Brother-Commander, however, what am I to do now that Latin America has now joined the fold.

Rick Mason: Work for me, helped me liberate Europe from the hands of the fascist GDI. GDI has regained the Initiative and is taking back Europe through two fronts. West, through Spain, and East, through Siberia. We must stop them!

**And I accept. Five days later me and my forces arrived in Paris, France. I have heard of this new commander of GDI, James Solomon. I've been waiting for the chance to fight his forces head on. With the Brotherhood of Nod now controlling over half of the world GDI is useless to stop our plans. ONE PURPOSE ONE VISION! When his forces arrived at France, my snipers will deal the fatal blow!**

**Three days later: On the coast of France**

Operation Purgatory

EVA: Covert Nod force will arrive at Britain and station themselves on the outskirts of London. Here are your objectives. GDI navy and air force stationed in Britain had left to aid in their counterattack in Europe. Leaving their bases vulnerable. Use stealth tanks to destroy GDI bases.

"**Sneaking past Abrams tank patrols. Humph! GDI guarded their docks with tanks, but left their infantry to guard the airbase." (Nuclear missile destroys power plants) (Stealth tanks crushed the infantry and destroy the airbase) "Looks like the tanks took the bait. Now slip back into the shadows."(Stealth tanks cloak back and destroy the coastal base) (Suddenly, GDI tank division are coming from all sides. "Damn it! How are we supposed to escape!"**

The Insurrectionist: Don't worry brothers. The diversion has started. (Fighting starts on Ireland) Get out of there! Retreat back to France!

**Five years later: GDI news report**

**Forces of the IRA, Taliban, Chechen terrorist, and Mexican drug cartels have assisted Nod in their counterattack against GDI. To make things worst, more Temple Primes are being constructed in California, Mexico, Ireland, and Israel. From this moment on, all GDI citizens are to go to the nearest spaceport and escape to space. Earth is lost, but GDI will never give up and will never surrender freedom!**

The Insurrectionist: Ah! So the pigs have fallen back to their colonies in either space or the planets.

EVA: Both Nod and GDI have established colonies in space and on the surface of the planets to accommodate humanity's enormous population, which is increasing in magnitude never seen before. Also, Tiberium mining on Earth cannot sustained the growing needs of the people. GDI controls over one thousand space colonies and the planets Mercury and Venus, along with 90% of the surface of Mars. Nod controls all the other planets and has six times the number of space colonies. Both GDI and Nod space fleets are equal in terms of schematics, but the Brotherhood's fleet outnumbers GDI by four to one.

Kane: Thank you, my brother. With your help, we have liberated our precious Earth from the hands of GDI. For that you are now a member of the Inner Circle, the council of the Brotherhood. Your name will be inscribed within the walls of the temples of Nod as a hero that delivered humanity towards SALVATION!


	2. Legacy of Kane

**Twelve years later:**

**(Please read story of Twisted Insurrection and all other CnC games)  
><strong>**It's been seven years since the supposed death of our great leader, Kane. The Brotherhood has fallen apart. Splintering into several factions:**

**Old Brotherhood**-85% of Nod forces and territory. No longer active. Waiting for the messiah's return  
><strong>New Brotherhood<strong>-Led by **Kane's Inner Circle**. They lead the fight against GDI and control most of the remaining fighting force  
><strong>Black Hand<strong>-Led by **Rezner Slavik**. Elite infantry combined with versatile vehicles  
><strong>Red Storm<strong>-Led by former GDI turned Nod commander **John McNeil**. Versatile infantry with powerful vehicles  
><strong>CABAL's Legion<strong>-Led by the A.I. commander **CABAL**. Commands cyborg slaves. Enemies of Nod turned into cyborgs.  
><strong>Scorpion Sting<strong>-Leader unknown. Specializes in snipers, artillery, and other long range firepower  
><strong>Death Seekers<strong>-Leader unknown. Retrofitted obsolete units with drone equipment. Also all land vehicles are equipped with Dozer blades. All units heal in Tiberium and have extra sight range.  
><strong>Guardians of Nod<strong>-Led by Nero Raveshaw. Very few soldiers, but they are the most powerful soldiers of Nod

**GDI forces now have several new units**

**Zone Peacekeeper**-Grunts of GDI. More powerful than the Zone Trooper of the original timeline. Armed with rail guns, effective against ground units, but no so much against aircraft  
><strong>Zone Grenadier<strong>-Armed with flame grenades and grenade launcher. Better armor but not effective against heavy units  
><strong>Zone Buster<strong>-Armed with Tiberium minigun. Very effective against infantry and aircraft. Slightly faster than Zone Peacekeeper  
><strong>Mammoth Tank MK-II<strong>-Armed with twin rail guns, one mortar, two AA missile launchers and two Tiberium miniguns.  
><strong>Mastodon<strong>- More powerful and faster version of the Tiberium Sun Mammoth Tank MK-II  
><strong>Titan walker<strong>-Armed with dual cannons. Can deploy into turret mode, which increases damage, range, armor, and fire rate  
><strong>Zone Commando<strong>-Has a jetpack, a powerful railgun, and self-healing module

**Of course we also have new toys to play with**

**Militia Squad**(NB,DS,RS)-9 man squad. 5 militia troopers armed with Tiberium GD-3 rifles and 2 militia officers armed with Tiberium miniguns. One incineration armed with a chemical flamethrower. Armor is resistant to grenades and flames.  
><strong>Missile Squad<strong>(NB,SS,DS,RS,BH)-7 man squad. 4 militia rocket men. 2 officer rocket men that fire flaming rockets. One heavy trooper armed with a laser rifle Armor is resistant to bullets  
><strong>Obliterator Squad<strong>(BH)-3 man squad. 2 obliterators with exo-suits and armed with grenade launchers and chemical grenade launchers. One shock trooper with power armour and railguns  
><strong>Snipe Squad<strong>(SS)-4 man team. 2 toxin snipers. 2 rocket snipers.  
><strong>Confessor Cadre<strong>(BH)-6 man squad. 5 confessors armed with laser rifles. 1 black disciple armed with railgun.  
><strong>Striker Tank<strong>(BH)-Anti-Gravity stealth tank, armed with dual chemical flamethrowers  
><strong>Tick Tank<strong>(NB)-Tank with dual cannons. Can deploy into turret with two laser blasters  
><strong>Cyborg Cabal<strong>(CL)-6 cyborg team. 3 death cyborgs armed with lasers. 3 destroyer cyborgs armed with chemical flame grenades  
><strong>Scorpion Tank<strong>(NB,BH,SS)-Anti-Gravity. Armed with a fast firing cannon and AA flak along with Dozer Blades. Black Hand version had more armour and speed, while Scorpion Sting version has longer range and damage  
><strong>Eclipse Tank<strong>(RS)-Anti-Gravity. Armed with powerful energy cannon.

**There are more units as the story continues**

**Operation Violent Deception**: On the border between New Manchester(Nod) and New Philadelphia(GDI), Southern Mars

CABAL: Mission Objectives. Commander Marcion of the Death Seekers. Used the captured GDI Abrams tanks, outfitted with ULV controls, to attack the bases of two of the largest neutral factions in the GDI-Nod conflict. Globaltech, a super corporation owning ten thousand space colonies and a private military, located to the west. And the Forgotten, a faction organized of the mutants and Tiberium based creatures controlling over 15 thousand space colonies, located in the east. Then send those tanks straight into the GDI base. Then assist both factions in destroying GDI base.

CABAL:MISSION START!

**(BOOM!) "What the…? GDI is attacking us! This is a declaration of war!" "Look! Those GDI tanks are attacking Globaltech!" "And their heading straight for us!" "RUNN!" (Mutant Militiamen run as fast as they can, but one on them trips) "NO!" (And gets squished) "Johnson!" "Men! Open fire!" (Several rockets fire and destroy two of the "GDI" tanks) "Look! Their retreating back to their base!" "Lets get them!" "ATTACK!" (On the Globaltech base) "Hey guys! The mutants are chasing after them!" "Lets join them on the hunt!" "HUURAAH!" (The combine Globaltech-Forgotten force destroyed the tanks before they reached the base. Rocket barrage from the mutants' buggies along with grenade fire from the Globaltech APC's stopped those tanks dead in their tracks. Enraged by this unprovoked attack, the combined force gathers close to the entrance to the GDI outpost.) "Globaltech and mutant insurrectionist! Explain yourselves!"**

Brother Marcion: You're the one that has to explain!(Suddenly Nod forces join in the fray. Drone vehicles on the front and Nod infantry on the back.)

Brother Marcion: Your soldiers attacked both Globaltech and the Forgotten! Without any reason whatsoever!

Everybody but GDI: Yeah! Death to the pigs! Peace through power!

Nod soldier: Kane lives in death! CHARGE!

**(Play Anticipation from Twisted Insurrection Soundtrack)(Go to website)**

**It was a brutal battle. The first wave composed of Nod drone vehicles charging in suicide style into the GDI outpost. Second by second, the drones were being obliterated, but that was part of the plan. While the drones are keeping GDI bust. Marcion deploys his artillery to bombard the outpost. "Huh?" (A GDI soldier looks to see Nod artillery aiming at his position) "Incoming!" (The artilleries unleashed a barrage so powerful that it demolished… the outpost. All structures) "Death to the fascist! 5X" "Brothers and sisters! ATTACK!" (GDI soldiers see the huge army in front of them. With their eyes searing… red) "AAHHGH! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" (GDI soldiers are in full retreat with Alliance forces right behind them. Bent on UNLEASHING HELL!) "Take this!" One of the Globaltech's guardian troopers fires his shotgun, punching a hole to a Zone trooper. Leaving him dead, with his chest wide open. Other places GDI infantry are retreating, with Alliance soldiers behind them, firing with fury, gunning the pigs down) (Gunfire! Explosions! Righteous fury! All over the base GDI is being decimated.) Two hours later, GDI has lost two thousand soldiers and the outpost.**

Brother Marcion: Brothers and sisters! Today is a great day! As today, we start to free not only ourselves, but all of humanity against the enemy, which.. Is.. GDI!

Everyone: LONG LIVE THE BROTHERHOOD! PEACE THROUGH POWER!8X

**On the next day**

CABAL: Incoming Transmission

?: For seven years, I've waited to reveal myself and the potential power of Tiberium. In order to… test my children. It seems most of my children had stayed true to the path.

Brother Marcion: Kane! Then I was wrong. And the Old Brotherhood were the true followers.

Kane: No, no Brother Marcion. Whether you wait or fight for me, you have proven to be a true follower. However, several of the Inner Circle have strayed from the path. Join with other true believers such as you and eliminate Seth, Hassan, and anyone else who seeks to betray my name! After you have completed this, then I will show myself to the world. (End transmission)

**Kane has returned from the dead. How will GDI respond to this? The journey continues in chapter III Fall of Mars**


	3. Fall of Mars

**Four months later. Nod commander John McNeil and the other Nod splinter leaders received the divine will of Kane. Together, the Red Storm, Black Hand, CABAL's Legion, Scorpion's Sting, Death Seekers, Guardians of Nod, and numerous minor splinter factions have taken the city of New Philadelphia, the capital of GDI on Mars and therefore the defacto rulers of Mars. Each of the factions prepare for the next step. The firing of a World Altering Missile straight at Mercury. The Black Hand tries to replicate GDI Zone armor technology. CABAL turns all the POW's that are unwilling to accept Nod's rule along with the dead soldiers into cyborg slaves. The Scorpion's Sting, whose leader is know revealed to be Warlord Vega, is trying to assimilate jetpack and artillery technologies. Marcion's Death Seekers are impressed by GDI's cannons that they begin analyzing both the Mammoth Tank MK-II and the Mastodon. Raveshaws' Guardians of Nod is recruiting soldiers from the other factions of the Alliance. While all of this is happening, John McNeil and his Red Storm had hit the jackpot! 50 miles to the east, in an island in the middle of the sea, is a humongous Tiberium field, all covered with Black Tiberium!**

CABAL: Analyzing. It seems the Black Tiberium has higher quality than the rare Red Tiberium. Incoming transmission.

Kane: John McNeil. This Tiberium field is key towards our victory in this Second Tiberium War. McNeil, you must gather enough resources to fund our war against GDI.

Slavik: Do not worry my lord. I won't fail you.

Kane: May the light shine you way (**End Transmission**)

CABAL: McNeil. Interrogation of Mark Sheppard has indicated that GDI is amassing a huge force to reclaim New Philadelphia. The general behind the invasion is revealed to be James Solomon.

McNeil: ! Impossible! I thought he died during the invasion of France! Killed by one of our snipers! It doesn't matter. CABAL, begin construction of our bases near the island.

**Eight months later. Nod has finished consolidating its gains. The city walls are outfitted all kinds of base defenses. Scorpion Sam Sites(SS), CABAL OBELISKS(CL), and Advanced Turret Node Networks(DS, Normal ones have each node connected to four laser turrets and one particle turret or four missile turrets along with one slow-firing railgun turret. Advanced ones have two extra mortar turrets). As for the Tiberium field, it is more fiercely defended. Tiberium Control Refineries (Predecessors to the TCN of Tiberium Twilight. But each TCR is outfitted with 5X the storage capacity, eight A.I. driven Nod Harvester MK-3s, which are Anti-Gravity based and have better storage, speed, armor, and mining/dumping rate. Each TCR also contains four Tiberium spikes and an Tiberium growth module. All TCR are equipped with four laser turrets, two Obelisks, and two Sam sites) There are ten TCRs in the field. The main base is located in the northwest. A huge base divided into three sections by three walls! Exterior, Outer, and Inner sections. The sprawling base is littered with guards and defenses. Also, four outposts are also built. Two in the west and two in the east. Both the Forgotten and Globaltech had been authorized to build their bases, in the southwest and down south respectively. Surrounded by the outposts and bases is the research facilities. Bradley MK-III tank drones patrol all throughout the territories in groups of eight. Even if GDI tries to used the Ion Satellite Cannons, it won't work for two reasons. One Nod has their own version of the Firestorm barrier, which will block any ion blasts from space. Second, in the main base, McNeil has SIX nuclear silos waiting to blast any incoming GDI satellites to bits!**

CABAL: Incoming transmission.

?:How could you turn your back on freedom and your own people John McNeil!

McNeil: Well if isn't James Solomon, veteran commander of the first Tiberium War! I still can't believed that your alive! How's that arm of yours pal!

Solomon: My arm's fine! I was wearing protection armour when one of Nod's snipers shot me!

_**Flashback**_**: First Tiberium War, Invasion of France, Earth.**

Sheppard: James Solomon! GDI is losing this war! We need to regain the initiative to buy us enough time to construct our space colonies. Here are your instructions:  
>a foothold in France.<br>reinforcements  
>Nod out of France.<br>drive a stake at Nod's military operations, you must fight your way through Sarajevo, Austria where you must destroy Temple Prime.

Sheppard: You've been given the full support of Great Britain's navy and air force, along with the 108th Ironhide battalion, the best of the best troops of GDI equipped with hundreds of our powerful Mammoth tanks. This may be the last time we ever see each other commander. GDI High command is sending me to Russia to stop Nod's advance. Even though we only worked together for months, Its been a pleasure working with you Solomon. (Gives the army salute) Go forth and make our USA proud!

**Operation Angelic Strike(Play Anticipation song at 1:30 'till flashback ends )  
><strong>**The beachhead is infested with Nod forces. Line and line of defenses wait for the incoming GDI attacks. It is nothing short of a fortress. Knowing that his troops' morale has plummeted, Commander James Solomon issues a speech for his troops  
><strong>Solomon: Soldiers of GDI! Today is the day we reclaim the Earth from the dreaded hands of tyranny! This is the battle we've been waiting for! And I wouldn't miss a second of it! Therefore in our final battle, I will be on the frontline! Standing side to side with my brothers, my family! ONWARD!

**This battle went on… to be the most devastating, the longest, widespread, and most GLORIOUS battle in the First Tiberium War!  
><strong>**Starting out with extreme firepower. Both sides utilized their super weapons. GDI uses its Ion cannons aimed directly at France. Nod's nuclear missiles obliterated the Ion satellites along with a portion of the fleet. With both sides having exhausted their super weapon stockpiles, they then unleashed their armies at each other. GDI launches its air strikes to destroy defensive positions and suppress Nod vehicle battalions. Then the land forces arrived and met only a few operational turrets and Obelisk towers, which were destroyed with only very few casualties. Then, reinforcements started and continued to arrived throughout the battle. For seven days, GDI forces destroyed the second line of defenses, protected by pillboxes, trenches, artillery, and more Obelisks towers. By day eleven, GDI forces split up to attack and reclaim each of the French cities, engaging the local Nod garrison, commanded by the infamous Rick Mason. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. From underground, Nod forces lead by the dreaded Insurrectionist, rose up and engaged the disoriented and broken GDI fighting groups. Everywhere, Nod and GDI engaged in small squad tactics. Soldier vs. soldier, tank vs. tank, GDI vs. Nod. All throughout the country, from the urban areas to the French countryside. GDI rangers fight against Nod militia in fortified positions, exchanging rifle fire and close quarter hits. GDI medium tanks charged head on against encircling Nod tanks supported by artillery. Finally, the mighty Mammoth tanks bring their weapons full bear towards the enemy, while Nod stealth tanks, buggies, and recon bikes engage in hit-n-run maneuvers against the slower GDI. Despite gaining the momentum, GDI forces are slowly losing to Nod. Desperate, Solomon runs to a nearby hill raising the GDI flag and shouting "Never give up!" With their morale restored, GDI begins to push back the Nod counterattack (Bunkers and pillboxes razed to the ground, Nod light tanks destroyed at an alarming rate, and Nod forces losing both momentum and territory to GDI) By the time, GDI reached the border between France and its neighbors, its been and entire month! Suddenly, the unthinkable happens.**

Solomon: Men and women of GDI! Next month is Italy, and the month after that is VICTORY!

GDI soldiers: Hurrah! GDI! GDI! GD… (The sound of a sniper's round hitting someone)

Solomon: ARRGGHH!

GDI soldier: Oh no! Our commander is hit! MEDIC!

GDI soldier: Nod incoming!

**Suddenly, a Nod bomber squadron appears dropping bombs that explode mid-air.**

GDI soldier: Radar's down! And our vehicles are experiencing difficulties. They still work, but their performance has been severely decreased!

GDI soldier: Nod. Their EVERYWHERE!

**Nod once again launched a surprise attack. Wounding James Solomon and detonating EMP bombs. Now they attack, using the Scorpion formations. Forces on the flanks, AKA the claws, encircled GDI forces. While the tail strikes in the middle of the enemy positions. To make things worse, Nod forces are supported by the Shock troopers of the Black Hand, elite soldiers, armed with cloaked infantry equipped with laser rifles, and Chaos tanks, tanks with dual wielding railgun cannons. Outnumbered, outgunned, outmaneuvered, and outwitted, GDI forces start the grueling retreat back to the coast of France within a week. With never ending attacks from relentless Nod forces, only a few thousand make it back to friendly territory alive, including their commander James Solomon.**

**GDI casualties: 80 000 killed, 50 000 wounded, 30 000 captured (Elite troops)**

**Nod casualties: 50 000 killed, 40 000 wounded (Regular and Guerilla troops. None of the Black Hand elite troops were killed)**

_**Flashback End**_


	4. Hammerstruck

**All those dreadful memories now come back to haunt him. Hundred of hundreds of GDI soldiers killed during the retreat. Never has he seen the proud soldiers with their faces pale and shuddering with fear. Worse of all, the special ops team known as Dead Six has been decimated with only Havoc as the only survivor. It didn't get any better once they'd reach Britain. Nod and terrorist attacks have left the great country in ruins. He swore that someday, GDI would rise from the ashes to destroy Nod.**

Solomon: For years I have been haunted by the memories of those who gave their life defending freedom. Today I will avenge their deaths by reclaiming Mars from you terrorists!

McNeil: Hey old man! Haven't you heard of therapy!

Solomon: Joke all you want! Cause today I will hang you for treason!

**(Play Nod Crush song)**

**The sky grew dark. And in a flash, a sky fortress appeared on the horizon, bearing the icon of GDI.**

Nod soldier: What the hell! It's the Hammerfest!

**Suddenly, a swarm of GDI's Orca Hunter UAV's emerged heading straight at McNeil's base. The Sam sites fired away, obliterating the swarm. The Hammerfest retreats. The next wave came from the land; compose of a combine force of Predator anti-gravity tanks and Zone Peacekeepers head straight for the northwestern gate. They are intercepted by Nod Venom drone copters. They fired their lasers and miniguns at their helpless targets, but not before the huge force destroyed all the northwestern defenses. While this is happening, GDI launch attacks on the other two fronts. McNeil has only amassed 13 million of the needed 5 billion Tiberium credits needed. On the Forgotten front, the forgotten snipers and Nod missile squads eliminate Zone infantry and GDI vehicles respectively, while Globaltech and Nod infantry engage GDI's veteran troopers. On the southern front, Globaltech Rangers engage the Zone Peacekeepers, Guardians fighting Zone Grenadiers, and Globaltech Exo-suits and Nod militia engaging GDI Titan and Kazuar walkers. In the city of New Philadelphia, Nod and GDI forces engage in urban warfare. Bloody gunfights in the streets and close quarters combat in the buildings. However, for some reason John McNeil has ordered a small detachment of Nod Venoms to leave the battlefield. Upon seeing this, General Solomon gives this statement: "What's wrong McNeil, trying to plan your escape!"**

(Play Anticipation at 1:30)

McNeil: (Now is the time! To show the old man the tricks on my sleeves)

McNeil: No way general! I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see your sorry face! I just wanted to leave a nasty surprise for your men!

Solomon: Huh? I don't think you've got enough time.

**GDI planes paradrop three small groups of Zone Commandos. Their railguns devastate the Alliance forces.**

McNeil: Arrgh! Damn YOU! But no matter for my plan has come to fruition!

Solomon: What?

GDI soldier: General! The Hammerfest is under attack!

**An image from a satellite showing the Hammerfest covered in flames and strike pods. The Hammerfest fires its turrets at the Venoms but cannot destroy them all. Images on the inside show CABAL's cyborgs killing GDI soldiers while the mutant hijackers are hacking the system.**

Solomon: Oh no! Cut all access the Hammerfest has to the GDI network!

GDI soldier: It's too late! Nod is accessing one of our Ion cannon satellites! And it's aiming at one of our colonies!

**The satellite fires its Ion cannon straight into the center of the colony. Destroying the GDI armada stationed. However, space colonies were designed to withstand several hits from any superweapon. Unfortunately, Nod also sends one of its fleets, lead by Marcion, to claim the colony. Knowing that Nod's capture of the space colony would lead to GDI's unconditional surrender; GDI sends two of its finest fleets to intercept Nod. Marcion's fleet is composed of one capital ship, which controls the entire fleet of A.I. ships, 50 destroyers, 40 frigates, and 25 carriers, each containing 200 Salamander bombers and Serpent fighters. Nod's A.I. space force, which composed 70% of its space fleets, aren't as effective compared to Nod's drone forces. GDI's two fleets outnumber Marcion's by two to one and are 100% piloted and crewed by humans. Both forces send in their fighters first, drawing first blood. Then both forces clashed, head on! Only Nod's capital ship is withdrawn from the conflict. Both Commander McNeil and General Solomon realized the direness of their situation. Defeat for either of them is not an option. The city of New Philadelphia becomes a graveyard. The carcass of both Nod and GDI's soldiers cover the ground. Still, the fighting goes on covering the city in flames, gunfire, and explosions. In space, the hijacked satellite cannon prepares to fire again. Fortunately, the space colony has been evacuated. However, the satellite is aiming at a different target! More specifically the GDI fleet! It fires, and obliterates 30% of the fleet.**

McNeil: Hahahahahaha! Those GDI punks don't know how to fight!

CABAL: Commander. We have acquired the necessary amount of Tiberium.

McNeil: Great!

CABAL: Incoming transmission.

Kane: McNeil. Get your forces out of there! We are now moving on to the third phase of our plan!

**McNeil issues a retreat order. Within minutes all Nod forces had escaped the area. Thinking that this was a victory for them, GDI land forces enter both the city and the harvesting field. General Solomon delivers a speech to his soldiers.**

Solomon: Soldiers of justice! Today we struck a blow to the empire of tyranny. From now on the dreams of freedom and justice… are reborn!

GDI Army: Hooray!

GDI soldier: General! The city is standing on an underground storage of Tiberium!

Solomon: What? Why would Nod bury tons of Tiberium they could use to fund their operations?

GDI soldier: Look up! A missile!

**What they saw was Nod's first catalyst missile. When it hit the ground, it released chemicals that cause a violent reaction with the Tiberium. A great big explosion occurred! General Solomon and his men were wiped of the face of the planet!**

**GDI casualties: 100 000 dead**

**Alliance casualties: 25 000 dead or wounded**

_While all of this is happening, in the city of New Arabia, located in the northern tip of Mars, the Inner Circle convenes within Temple Prime._

Hassan: Rejoice brothers and sisters! As from today onwards we have developed a plan to defeat GDI once and for all!

Seth: Our scientist has developed several new weapons that would deliver the fatal blow to GDI. First, is the meteor rocket? While it cannot penetrate the firestorm shield, the sheer explosion would render the shield inoperable. Second, we have the Tiberium Germination Missile, capable of spreading Tiberium throughout entire planets. The helpless people would have no choice but to accept Nod rule.

Inner Circle member: What if they do not surrender?

Hassan: Then we resort to our final weapon, the catalyst missile, which would cause all of the Tiberium to explode. Killing those that do not accept Kane's vision!

Inner Circle: In the name of Kane! Peace through power! Kane lives in death!

Kane: And therefore I return from the dead.

**From the corner arrive the messiah**

Seth: Kane! We have waited for your return.

Kane: Ah yes! I believe that the war against GDI is going smoothly. However, it seems there are traitors in the ranks!

Hassan: But we have served you loyally!

Kane: Not entirely true my children. Both You and Seth have strayed from the path. For they made a deal with GDI! In exchange for letting them escape they would kill any rival who could sway the circle!

**They look to the videos. The videos show the splinter factions eliminating Hassan and Seth's elite guards.**

Kane: While they have shown undivided loyalty for the cause, both of you have strangle control of the Brotherhood. Therefore there can be no forgiveness for this act. Take them.

**Several Confessors arrive and apprehend the traitors. By betraying the Brotherhood and Kane himself. They will be deem unforgivable and be sentenced to death!**

_All throughout the galaxy, Kane reveals himself on TV in front of the army of the New Brotherhood._

Kane: Brothers and sisters! I have returned from the dead! Through my death, I've only grown stronger! The traitors have been killed and GDI is down in its knees!(Pause) The Brotherhood did fracture long ago! But it has grown stronger, far beyond the wildest imagination! This is a testament to the power of Tiberium! Peace through power!

Nod army: All hail Kane! Kane lives in death! Peace through power!

**Shocked by what he sees, Commander-in-Chief, President, and Supreme Commander General Owens fears an all out war. He issues a conscription draft and mobilizes the entire army and space fleet.**

**Coming up, the final battle to decide the fate of humanity! A new weapon is coming into play on chapter 5: The end of CABAL**


	5. End of CABAL

**Sorry for the long HIATUS. I was occupied for the last few weeks. Anyway, here is chapter 4 THE END OF CABAL!**

**Operation Tiberium Armageddon**

_Throughout the Solar system, GDI and Nod are engaged in total war of domination. Near the border of Venus, the biggest battle between the two sides is taking place. General Owen's small fleet, supported by one space colony, engages a larger Nod fleet. Reinforcements for both sides continue to arrive. However, Kane and his loyal generals are arriving to drive the final nail in the coffin._

**Suddenly, the Reckoning appears, Marcion's personal ship, and fires its rail guns, decimating two capital ships in an instant. Soon, the others arrived. Rezner Slavik in his personal ship, the Devourer, fires its Tiberium missiles. Covering three GDI frigates in Tiberium and exploding sending shrapnel towards nearby star fighters. McNeil in the Firestorm fires an ion cannon straight at a swarm of GDI star bombers and obliterate them. The AI Cabal commands the Leviathan, a super carrier, launching a horde of star fighters and bombers that overwhelmed a group of frigates and capital ships, leaving nothing but rubble. Nero Raveshaw in his personal flagship, the Apocalypse, fires barrages of lasers and missiles, which blast a hole into the GDI fleet.**

_Though not hit, Owen's personal ship, the Phoenix, is shaken by the intensity of the firepower._

Owen: Status report.

GDI soldier: Scans indicate no damage. However, Nod ships are now surrounding us!

Havoc: Permission to deploy general?

Owen: Negative Havoc. All GDI ships head straight towards Nod at full speed. Havoc, you and the other commandos must destroy Kane and his generals' flagships if we are to win this!

Havoc: Roger that.

GDI soldier: General, scans indicate a huge ship is incoming!

**The unknown ship turns out to be the Armageddon, Kane's personal capital ship. On top is an oversized obelisk. The obelisk starts to charge up.**

Owen: My God…

**The obelisk fires and destroys a quarter of the GDI fleet. The Phoenix is shaken by immense destruction.**

Havoc: Whoaaa…

Logan Shepard: What the hell!

Owen: All commandos launch I repeat all commandos launch.

Havoc: Hell yeah!

Logan: It's about time!

**Several GDI ships ram head on Nod ships and explode! Over ten thousand mysterious mechs resembling humans appear wearing the insignia of GDI. Armed with missile pods and an ion rifle, they proceed to destroy the Nod fleet. Flying graciously, they fire their rifles and missiles destroying Nod star fighters by the dozens. Their shields deflect incoming laser and missile fire.**

GDI commando: Take this! (He fires his ion rifle straight at a Nod capital ship and destroys it in three hits.)

GDI commando: Who hoo…

Logan: Oh yeah, never thought we be able to fly this things!

Havoc: It's not over yet! We still have a snake to behead! (He looks to his old portrait of his former teammates, the same friends he fought beside and died at the invasion of France.) Let's do this!

_Meanwhile Kane and his generals held a conference._

Kane: Welcome my brothers! As you can see, everything is going to plan. GDI is desperately trying to stop our advance. Initiate the second phase of the operation.

Slavik: Kane, with your permission I shall deploy along with the second wave of attacks.

Kane: (With an amused face) Very well, permission is granted.

**While Kane's secret, conference is taking place. Havoc and his commando strike force are inflicting casualties on Nod.**

Havoc: Great job team!

GDI commando: Sir, another Nod squadron approaching. There's an unknown target amongst the squadron!

Logan: What is it?

Slavik: It's been a long time Havoc.

Havoc: Slavik, so you finally show up.

**Appearing in front of them is the Nod squadron led by Slavik in his own mech. His mech is armed with two armed-mounted laser rifles, two sabers, several missile launchers, and escorted by four laser drones.**

Slavik: How do you like my new toy? I call it the Avenger. Let me show you the superiority of Nod!

Logan: Let's shut him up Havoc.

Slavik: Brothers, surround the walkers and obliterate them.

Nod pilot: Yes, commander.

**Slavik quickly engaged the bulk of Havoc's squadron, while his quickly surround one of GDI's walkers. The fighters fire their lasers, turning the walker into a rag doll, and then the bombers deliver the final blow.**

GDI commando #1: Argh….!

GDI commando #2: One of our squad mates is down!

Logan: Shit, what are we supposed to do with Slavik right in front of us!

Havoc: Calling all walker squadrons we need backup!

GDI commando #3: Roger that sir!

**The Avenger quickly stuns four GDI walkers, and then proceeds to destroy them with its laser blasts. Two GDI walkers fire at Slavik from the rear. He throws his sabers at them and pulls the sabers back with the cables attached.**

Slavik: I do believe you've made a grave miscalculation in your part Havoc.

Havoc: Oh yeah, and what is that?

Slavik: You let all of your walkers focused on me, and thus cannot stop what's happening next.

Logan: Huh?

GDI commando: Sir, Nod strike pods are launching!

**Several strike pods containing cyborgs hit several capital ships.**

GDI soldier: Help! We're being overrun! (Several cyborgs massacred most the guards) I repeat, we need reinforcements! Argh!

**Other strike pods containing a mix of several units hit the space colony. The defenses mostly consist of Zone infantry and are heavily outnumbered. Several of the walkers tried to intercept but are stopped by Nod's own walkers.**

Kane: Ah, it seems GDI has hit a snag. Our new weapon has proven to be the detriment to the enemy.

Nero Raveshaw: Yes great prophet! Should I and the other guardians deploy now?

Kane: Yes brother, now is the time to initiate the final phase of the plan. To impale the stake into the heart of GDI!

**With that order the rest of the generals deploy in their personal mobile suits. Marcion controls the Devastator, a walking machine of destruction armed with a tri-barreled rail gun. He and his personal entourage fire from Marcion's flagship, devastating both the small star fighters and huge capital ships. On his order, the flagship goes full speed head into the fleet. The others follow his lead. McNeil in his walker, named the Incinerator, fires its portable Ion cannon straight into the colony and taking out 90% of the defenders. Cabal rides the Core defender, armed with two sonic blasters, fire an impenetrable fire to protect the ship. While Cabal's flagship continues to produce more and more A.I. drone star fighters to send to the battlefield.**

Logan: We have to do something Havoc!

Havoc: Looks like we have to do something crazy!

Logan: Oh no, you're not thinking about that plan! It's suicidal!

Havoc: Now you're talking about my life! Let's go!

Havoc: General Owen, we required the personal support of the Phoenix.

Owen: What's your plan?

Havoc: We have to take out the Leviathan. Use the Ion cannon to clear the way!

Owen: Got it, you heard him boys!

**The Phoenix readies the Ion cannon located in its underbelly and fires away, clearing a path straight to the Leviathan.**

Logan: All squadron and fleet vessels, redirect firepower towards the Leviathan.

Havoc: Logan, let's go!

CABAL: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

**The entire GDI fleet directs its fire into the Leviathan, but its deflector shields block most of the projectiles. The walkers, star fighters, and bombers must run a gauntlet of lasers, missiles, and enemy ships to be in firing distance of the Leviathan.**

CABAL: Initiate battle plan Beta. (The drone star fighters start to form a wall around the Leviathan)

Logan: Damn it!

Havoc: Everybody, fire your rockets!

**The wall of small ships is obliterated, leaving the Leviathan and Cabal vulnerable. However, only Havoc's walker squadron is left.**

Havoc: Team, split up! One squad eliminates the engines, another destroys the factories, and the rest follow me.

**Squad 1 manages to destroy engines.**

Squad one leader: Engines are destroyed.

CABAL: So are you. (He fires the sonic cannons)

Squad One: Argh!

CABAL: This is your plan Havoc! To waste the lives of your men in such a fruitless effort?

Havoc: Do you ever shut up Tin head!

CABAL: As much as I want not to waste my voice on you, ignorant cave dwellers the fact that my words add to your despair is amusing.

Logan: He's right, if we fail, humanity is screwed in more ways than one. Argh! (The right leg of his walker is blow away)

Havoc: Logan, you're okay?

Logan: Yeah, my walker is mess up though.

Squad 2: Havoc, we've destroyed the factories. What the hell! We're surrounded! Argh!

**Several of the factory bots attached to the mobile suits and explode.**

CABAL: Needless to say, another wasted martyrdom.

Havoc: What do you know about honor and sacrifice?

CABAL: I know everything about the invasion of France. I know how your comrade died for a losing cause.

Havoc: (Infuriated by his remark) I had enough of this! Logan, let's do this!

**Havoc and his team ascend to the top of the ship. Only to face the sonic blasts of the Defender. Havoc and Logan evaded the shots, but the rest of the team was killed. They face CABAL head on.**

CABAL: You are only delaying the inevitable.

Havoc: Oh yeah, we'll see.

**Havoc and Logan descend on CABAL, guns blazing. CABAL dodges and fires back. They ram into CABAL head on. CABAL stops and with one swipe sends Logan away. Havoc counters by punching CABAL's eyeball, he reacts by punching the mobile suit in the chest twice and sends him flying. Both suits then skid across the ship encircling CABAL and fire their ion rifles. CABAL fires blindly at them.**

CABAL: Initiate battle plan Omega.

**Suddenly, CABAL fires not at them, but ahead of them breaking the floor. Logan slips and breaks both arms of his mech. Havoc hits the floor face first. CABAL runs to him and disables his mech.**

Havoc: Why don't you finish me?

CABAL: I would like you to see what happens next.

**Meanwhile, aboard the colony Nod forces have taken control of the space colony. They program it to fall directly into the planet. The planetary shields were able to protect the planet but could no longer stay on.**

Owen: Oh no, they are going to destroy Venus. Status report.

GDI soldier: The planet didn't sustain any damage. Most of the population has already been evacuated sir!

GDI soldier: General, the enemy is firing Tiberium spore missiles

Owen: Order the entire fleet to intercept those missiles. Let none pass!

**The entire GDI fleet directs all of its firepower to destroy the missiles, but some managed to penetrate the planet. As more and more missiles continue to hit the planet, the planet eventually changes color, from a blue paradise into a greenish infested world.**

Owen: Contact the planet for any survivors!

GDI captain: Hello, is anybody there? Some of us managed to survive in the underground bunkers.

Owen: We need to get them out there on the double!

GDI soldier: General, another wave of missiles! Scans indicated the missiles would ignite the Tiberium on contact!

Owen: My GOD!

Kane: (He speaks over the broadcast) Rejoice brothers and sisters! For today is the greatest day of all for humanity! For today is the day where all vestiges of tyranny and oppression. Today is the day, were we can finally be free!

_The people of Nod celebrate._

**The catalyst missiles hit the planet Venus. All the Tiberium explode and incinerate the surface, turning it pure white. There were still over a billion people left **

Logan: NOOOOO!

Havoc: It can't be!

CABAL: But it is, another of GDI's wasted sacrificed. Oh how pitiful the ignorant cave dwellers are.

Havoc: Come on you stupid machine! (The mobile suit turns on) I had enough of this!

**Havoc kicks CABAL in the chest and proceeds to destroy him.**

Havoc: Logan get out of here!

Logan: We don't have time for this! Get out now!

**Logan in his mech manages to escape. Havoc rips CABAL's arms and breaks his head, and then he destroy the floor. Both Havoc and CABAL fall into the room below. The room contains not only CABAL's core, but also the ship's Tiberium generators.**

CABAL: Don't do it! You'll also die!

Havoc: (All the traumatic memories flash into his mind. His blood begins to boil and the never-ending hate has now consumed him) This is for everyone you've killed!

CABAL: NO!

**In a flash, the Leviathan explodes.**

Logan: Havoc!

**The madness has begun, but at the same time, it is meeting its end. Stay tune for Chapter 6 The end of all things.**


	6. The End of a Generation

**Watching from the Armageddon, Kane is… a bit worried by the explosion of the Leviathan, along with its captain CABAL.**

Hybrid: It seems you've lost your most loyal general.

Kane: (Turns towards the stranger) Ah, and here I thought I would never thank my brother whose brilliant ideas further progress our goal of humanity's freedom. Don't worry my friend, soon there would be a new… legion of dedicated followers ready to serve the brotherhood.

Hybrid: Anyway, I'm just here making sure you keep your payments. Now that you already made your last payment, bye.

**He leaves.**

_Logan is blown away by the blast. He is picked up by the crew of the Phoenix._

Owen: How are you Logan?

Logan: Don't worry sir, I just broke my back. How's the situation?

Owen: After Havoc blown up the Leviathan, both sides cease attacking. I have come up with a plan to destroy most of Kane's fleet of psychos. Dr. Mobius.

Mobius: I have configured the vessels of the GDI fleet to covert their Tiberium power generators into a catalytic bomb that would destroy Nod.

Logan: But, that would mean…

Owen: Yes Logan, we would need to get close to the enemy fleet and manually detonate the Phoenix, which would unleash a chain explosions. Problem is that there must be people guiding the ships and distracting Nod. That's where you come in Logan.

Logan: All right general, time to go kamikaze!

Owen: No Logan, you are to lead the survivors onto planet Mercury.

**Logan is shocked by his orders.**

Owen: I'm sorry Logan, but its decides that you should lead the remnants of GDI in making the final decision. Whether you surrender or make a peace treaty with Nod, fight on a desperate struggle, or escaped into exile using our space arks, they will respect your decision.

Logan: I'll do as you wish General Owen. (He signs off)

Owen: Dr. Mobius, I believe you should go too. I've heard your daughter had given birth to her fifth child.

Mobius: Thank you, but I must stay to ensure the operation succeeds. Besides, she is a strong willed woman.

**Inside one of the escape pods, Logan punches the wall and breaks down, with tears falling from his eyes. Memories of his fallen comrades all through the years of the Tiberium wars are pouring in. Meanwhile, General Owen prepares his men for the final fight!**

Owen: Men today is the day our daily lives as soldiers end. But today is not our end, it is the end of Nod! For today is the beginning of their end! Charge!

**The entire fleet overcharges its engines and proceeds to charge at Nod.**

Kane: (With a worried face) Brothers we must get out of here!

McNeil: Slavik, Marcion, Nero we must retreat!

**Even in the fury of Nod's overwhelming firepower, the GDI fleet continues on its kamikaze charge. Despite humungous casualties a few ships managed to slip within the center of the enemy fleet.**

Owen: This is for America! (He pushes the button)

**A chain explosion causes all of the GDI and half the Nod fleet to explode in a greenish blast, and then combine to for the Mother of all Explosions, which turn a big portion of space flashing white. Upon seeing it, Logan again breaks down and cries.**

_A few hours later, Logan has been contacted by Kane with a offering of a peace treaty, that would put severe restrictions of the people of GDI. Left with the final decision and three grave choices that would affect his people for generations to come._

Logan: Here we are, what are we to do my sons.

Matthew Sheppard: Its better for the sake of GDI that we used the arks to get out of here father. Out of the influence of Nod we could live peacefully and prosper.

John Sheppard: We should continue one the struggle for freedom! One day GDI would rise again to free humanity from Nod!

Havoc Sheppard: I think we should accept Nod's offer of a peace treaty. We have fought so hard and lost so much. I'm tired of seeing everybody die. He did promised not to oppress us.

Logan: Sons, I have made up my decision. Take everybody who sided with you view and continue without me. I will give each of you a Purple Heart so that someday, the Sheppard family will be reunited. Now its time for you my sons to go, there's a meteor coming to the surface.

**He gives them one final hug and sees them leave. He sits and waits for the meteor to hit the planet. And when it did, it disintegrate him, leaving nothing but his purple heart, which turned into a black heart that bleeds red.**

**The end of one generation leads to the beginning of the next. Life goes on and so should you.**


End file.
